firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Omnidyne Special Operations
Since rising from his former COO position to CEO, Nerivar has gone from strength to strength. Cleverly gaining knowledge of the Rift from the Corsairs in exchange for Directorate weapons technology, he provided OmniDyne with both a source of valuable income and a tactical advantage against the Syndicate operating in the Rift. This appeared to provide the various Corsair factions with a convenient money-laundering outlet, but also gradually made them more dependent on OmniDyne for supplies, ammunition and political backup. Harnessing these forces, and with carefully drawn mercenary contracts with the Oroshan, Nerivar turned OmniDynes fortunes around. From the prospect of breakup, absorption and asset stripping (to say nothing of contractual termination of its management), he crafted a new rising star within the Directorate group of companies. Paying its outstanding debts was, of course, the last thing that the management of the Directorate giant Works Raptor wanted, and Nerivar has made many enemies amongst its senior management. Hark Williams board members, however, saw the great opportunity OmniDyne’s “special” interests and methods of doing business presented, and invested in the growing company – even inviting Nerivar to present personally to the board on several occasions. The influx of ready capital allowed OmniDyne to expand further, reinventing itself as “OmniDyne Special Operations”. With a reputation for taking contracts rejected by other Directorate companies (for a price), the new OSO quickly proved its ability to deliver results, providing no questions were asked. Fortunately for Nerivar, his powerful new acquaintances prevent a direct method of Works Raptor “deposing” him, and their management is content to wait until a more favourable set of market conditions again swing OmniDyne’s assets within reach of their steely financial jaws. Works Raptor still show their solidarity with their corporate associates, of course, although somehow their ships never seem to be available or in the right quadrant when assistance is requested…. The actual reality of the inner workings of OSO are, as many suspect (yet never voice publically for fear of their lives), borderline or completely illegal. OmniDyne maintains and supplies large groups of corsairs and pirates – not only in the rift, but from across the battlefields and backwaters that exist or have developed across the Storm Zone. These fleets are often comprised of the lowest lawless scum that accumulates around the edge of civilised systems – all are welcome in OSOs Contract Fulfilment Divisions. They are supplied (at a healthy profit margin, of course) with Directorate weapons and supplies to enhance whatever ships they have. The weapons supplied may be legacy models, the supplies beyond their standard usage recommendations, but they still produce a formidable force of ships, few ever quite the same, and usually untraceable to their corporate overlords. The OSO have a fleet tactics bonus of 1 and a command distance of 6". OSO are loosely aligned with the Zenian League. As such, they may be taken as part of any fleet in the Zenian League (including core races) for the points indicated. They may also be fielded by fleets within the Alliance of Kurak, but in this case they cost the points indicated in brackets on their profile. OSO OmniDyne are also Natural Allies with the Directorate, and up to 50% of your Maximum Fleet Value (rounded down) may be spent on OmniDyne models within a Directorate fleet. However, if a fleet contains any OmniDyne models, it may not include Works Raptor models. Fleet * Foundry Class Dreadnought * Executive Class Battleship * Leverage Class Cruiser * Paradigm Class Escort Carrier * Auditor Class Gunship * Representative Class Light cruiser * Synergy Class Corvette Category:Marauders